


Utterly Captivating

by AshTriesTheirBest



Category: Persona 5, Persona 5 The Royal
Genre: Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, No Smut, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Tension, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25951093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshTriesTheirBest/pseuds/AshTriesTheirBest
Summary: In the quiet hours of the early morning when the sun has barely breached the horizon, it feels as if these boys are in their own little world as they lay there in each other's arms.
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	Utterly Captivating

The dim light of twilight seeped through Ryuji's curtains and bathed his bedroom in a faint purple light. He cast his gaze at the sleeping form next to him and a lazy smile stretched across his face. Somehow, even while he was sleeping Yusuke still managed to look absolutely radiant. 

"How are you so damn pretty?" The blonde whispered softly, tracing his hand across Yusuke's bare arm. His skin felt so smooth and soft to the touch. He didn't know how it was possible for this fucked up world to create someone as beautiful and wonderous as Yusuke Kitagawa. He couldn't help but stare at those incredibly long lashes, those beautifully sculpted cheekbones, and lastly, his tempting lovely pink soft lips. Ryuji leaned in and gave them a gentle chaste kiss. He was about to pull away when he sensed himself being kissed in return. He was a little surprised at first but then he happily welcomed it. When they parted he saw the artist's eyes flutter open as if he had surprised himself as well.

Yusuke blinked a few times in shock before mumbling with a bright blush on his face. "Good morning Ryuji." The blonde chuckled softly in response, "Did you just kiss me in your sleep dude?" The artist's cheeks were flushed a bright pink as he avoided Ryuji's eyes. "I think so. I suppose it just felt natural to me."

The boy laughed fondly, leaning his forehead against Yusuke's so he'd be forced to look him in the eye. "I had no idea you could be so damn cute when you're shy. I didn't even know you could get shy about anything in the first place." Looking into those sweet brown eyes the artist found himself relaxing as if he was melting into their warmth. He slipped an arm around Ryuji's waist to hold him even closer. "Honestly, I didn't know either. Not until I found myself feeling utterly captivated by you." It was Ryuji's turn to blush now, it traveled down his neck and all the way up to the tips of his ears. "When did you realize it? That you were...captivated by me?" Who knew that simple word would be enough to make the blonde's ears burn so intensely.

"Hm." The artist pondered for a moment, idly tracing his fingers across Ryuji's spine. It made his back shiver in delight, covering his tanned skin with goosebumps. "I believe we were in Mementos a few months ago. We had gotten ambushed by a group of shadows and you knocked them all down in one glorious strike." Yusuke grinned sleepily and closed his eyes as if he was visualizing the scene in his mind. "You had the biggest smile on your face. You looked so proud of yourself. So vibrant...so _bright_."

Ryuji felt his heart starting to pound a little faster and he hid his face in the crook of Yusuke's neck. "God dude. You're seriously going to kill me."

A faint chuckle rumbled through the artist's chest. "Am I making your heart race again?" Ryuji groaned quietly and lightly kicked his boyfriend's leg. "Well don't you sound proud of yourself. Jerk." Yusuke gently kicked him back with a proud smile. "Yes, I'm quite proud of myself." Ryuji sighed and nuzzled his face against the artist's neck. He loved the way he smelled, like the scent of fresh rainfall and mint. It was incredibly soothing. The blonde could feel himself starting to drift off again before Yusuke's voice stirred him awake again.

"When did you realize it?"

In his sleepy haze, he had no clue what he was referring to. "Hm? Realize what?" Ryuji felt a soft kiss against the top of his head as Yusuke whispered, "That you were captivated by me?" The way he asked that question sent a shiver up his spine. His voice was so deep and soothing, and given it was so early in the morning and they just woke up it had this faint gravel-like texture to it. He was so distracted by it he almost didn't answer Yusuke's question.

"When you asked me to do that special move with you in battle. The thought of us teaming up and kicking ass together sounded awesome." Ryuji smiled and shifted himself upward so he could look in Yusuke's eyes again, "And the fact that you asked me first...made me really happy. My heart was pounding super hard and it felt like I was walking on air."

" _O-Oh._ "

A bright blush lit up Yusuke's entire face as he nuzzled it into the crook of Ryuji's neck to keep it hidden. The role reversal from just a bit ago made the blonde giggle in delight. "Am I making your heart race again? Pretty boy?" He knew it drove Yusuke crazy every time he called him that. It was honestly adorable how shy he could get about that nickname. But for him to get shy it couldn't just come from anyone, it had to come from Ryuji to truly have an effect on him.

The artist mumbled weakly, acting as if he'd been faced with a huge betrayal. "Ah, I see. Revenge. How utterly cruel of you."

Ryuji gently rubbed his back as he quipped back playfully, "There there, pretty boy." He expected Yusuke to groan or perhaps throw a quip back at him for torturing him this way. "Come on pretty boy it'll be okay-"

So he was shocked when he didn't do either of those things and instead...

"Ah!"

Yusuke nipped at his neck to take him by surprise, then pressed a sweet soothing kiss against the mark. The sensation made Ryuji feel as if he was going to melt. 

"My apologies. What were you saying?"

The blonde huffed out an amused laugh, "That's not gonna make me shut up dude. That's just going to spur me on." 

"Hm." Yusuke left a trail of incessant kisses up his boyfriend's neck, every single press of his lips left Ryuji wanting and panting desperately. He stopped at his ear and whispered right against it, Yusuke's hot breath on his skin caused him to release a quiet moan. "Then I guess I'll have to find a way to render you speechless." It felt as if there was a fire raging inside Ryuji's body as Yusuke lightly nibbled his ear. In an act of wanton desperation, he quickly shifted their positions, pushing his boyfriend down into the mattress and grabbing his hands to pin him down. The artist looked surprised but not at all upset about this change in perspective.

Ryuji leaned down and captured his mouth in a passionately heated kiss. He uttered softly against his boyfriend's sweet bruised lips. 

"I'll make you speechless first."


End file.
